


一见钟情番外(1)

by qzxbyrh



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M, 冬盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qzxbyrh/pseuds/qzxbyrh





	一见钟情番外(1)

Steve永远记得Thomas出生的时候，他醒来的第一眼看到的不是Thomas而是哭成傻子的Bucky，大抵是怀孕的时候把Steve养的太好Thomas生下来就是个小胖子。这可苦了Steve。  
在医院的病房里醒来，就看见Bucky抓着他的手，明显是从他被推进手术室开始就没合过眼了。  
" Steve，我们再也不生了，早知道这样我一个都不想要！"  
刚刚动完手术的Steve就被逗笑了，牵扯到了缝合处，让Steve皱了一下眉，如果不是因为他躺在床上暂时还不能动弹，他真的很想跳起来扑进Bucky怀里。而现在他只能抓着Bucky的手轻轻的捏了几下，表示安慰。  
这个时候Bucky才反应过来，"宝贝，你饿不饿？我熬了粥，要不要吃点？"转过去拿出保温桶。  
时间倒回Steve被送进医院的时候，Steve从被推进手术室的时候Bucky就一直在外面踱步，Natasha就看着前九头蛇第一杀手，因为自己老婆难产在手术室外急的团团转不停而不停的掉眼泪。  
" James，Steve会没事的，与其这样倒不如考虑Steve醒来会需要什么，比如粥，或者，孩子总要奶粉的吧……你总不能指望Steve刚做完手术就能喂奶。"  
Natasha其实和Bucky一样担心Steve的安慰，Clint索性都在一旁开始祈祷。但是总要有一个人保持冷静，而这种情况下Bucky明显做不到保持冷静。天知道在医生说Steve难产的那一刻Bucky觉得整个世界都崩塌了，立马说保大！即便医生跟他说了无数次这只是小问题，剖腹产就好了，两个人都会有生命危险，Bucky却依旧急的像热锅上的蚂蚁。后来Steve点着Bucky的额头问他都从哪里听的乱七八糟的东西，谁说难产一定死的，这都什么时代了。Bucky抱着Steve不肯撒手，小声的嘀咕着"我又不知道，我满脑子就只有不能失去你。"  
而Steve从手术室出来的时候，听到医生报平安的时候，Bucky才彻底松了一口气，娃都来不及看就冲到了Steve身边。  
"他怎么不醒？" Bucky已经急的连常识都忘掉了。  
" Barnes先生，麻醉药效散去以后您的伴侣就会醒了。"  
受不了Bucky一副傻兮兮的模样，被Natasha以"你不会希望你家Steve醒来饿的要死还没有吃的吧"为理由赶回去熬粥。  
所以这就是现在Bucky傻兮兮的捧着自己熬的粥看着Steve的原因。  
"我喂你啊。" Bucky舀起一勺粥吹到合适的温度才往Steve嘴里送。  
" Bucky，你累不累？要不要睡会？"  
"我不累，你还要睡吗？我在这看着就好。"  
"我突然开始为小Thomas以后的生活感到悲哀。" Clint跟Natasha抱着Thomas走进了病房。  
Natasha翻了个白眼，"行行好，你们就没有一个人关注孩子吗？我都替他感到悲哀。" Steve不好意思的笑了笑，Natasha把宝宝抱到Steve和Bucky面前。  
小小的Thomas似乎意识到了什么，睁开了眼笑了起来。  
" Bucky，他的眼睛跟你很像哎！"  
"哼，皱皱巴巴的，这么丑哪里像我了？"  
"噗，小孩子都是这样的，以后就好啦，你不喜欢Thomas吗？" Steve担忧的看着Bucky，虽然当初是Bucky提议他们可以有一个孩子。  
"当然不是，甜心，只是这个小东西让你受了这么多苦，要是以后跟你调皮，看我不教训他！"  
Natasha跟Clint在心里默默的为小Thomas默哀了一秒，确实在Thomas小的时候经常跟Bucky斗嘴，斗不赢的时候就威胁Bucky"离家出走"去Nata姨那里！Steve每次都会嗔怪的看着Bucky，数落他多大的人了还要跟小孩子斗气，Bucky表示我的崽子绝不能这么没志气！斗不赢就想着开溜。  
得益于Steve平时的锻炼以及孕期被Bucky照顾的很好，Steve的伤口复原的很快，没多久医生就宣布Steve可以出院了。  
Bucky请了一个月的假陪伴Steve，一个月里Bucky几乎包揽除喂奶以外的一切，Thomas的食量跟他的体重是成正比的，Bucky不止一次的抱怨这样下去Thomas真的要胖成球了，他可不想自己的儿子是个小胖子。另一个原因，当然是这会加大Steve的工作量，很多时候Steve需要半夜起来几次给Thomas喂奶。看着Steve的黑眼圈Bucky心疼不已又无可奈何。  
生完孩子以后Steve也避免不了发胖这个问题，尽管Bucky说了无数次，不论Steve怎么样都好看，现在在这样也好看。Steve还是决定趁Thomas睡觉的时候和Bucky出去跑步，然而只跑了一次Steve就放弃了，这太丢脸了。幸亏是晚上。  
由于Bucky喂的比较好，Steve的奶水一直很充足，跑着跑着乳头分泌出的液体将胸前打湿了一片。  
"天啊，Bucky！"将整个人埋到Bucky怀里不肯抬起头来，还好Bucky怕Steve着凉特地带外套。从此后Steve就再也不肯出门了，Bucky没办法拗不过Steve在家里给他买了一个跑步机。  
为了让Steve多睡会，换尿布哄Thomas入睡都成了Bucky的任务，哺乳期用会耗费太多精力，以及在各种激素的作用下就算Steve有坚持每天锻炼，身材还是跟从前有很大区别，加上Bucky生怕Steve吃不好一样，拼命的给他塞各种好吃的。  
有了Thomas以后Bucky考虑，退出神盾局了，他想可以开家小饭馆，这样就能天天陪着Steve，省的每次出任务Steve都心惊胆战的，他一直忘不了Steve孕期的时候他每次出任务前泪汪汪的蓝眼睛，要无数保证跟许诺不会受伤以后才依依不舍的放Bucky走，虽然这不排除孕期激素波动导致的Steve格外粘人和爱哭的缘故。  
Bucky只要受一点小伤，被Steve看见了Steve都会抱着Bucky哭上好久，怎么安慰也没用。  
Bucky不知道怎么开口，这次任务要半个月，要不是局里答应他这次任务除了以后就可以办退休，他是万万不可能在这种时候离开Steve这么久的。  
Thomas含着Steve的乳头睡着了，被Steve放到小床上后就看见Bucky一脸纠结的模样。  
" Bucky？怎么了？"  
" Steve……我……我决定退休了，但是，局里最后一个任务要离开半个月……"  
"嗯？没事，我自己也可以的。" Steve听到这个是有点开心的，虽然要有半个月见不到Bucky。  
" Bucky，Thomas睡着了。" Steve眨着眼睛看着Bucky，这种时候还能忍的就不是男人了，一把抱起Steve扔到了床上。早知道从Steve临近预产期到现在差不多有两个月，他们没有做过了。  
而生完宝宝的Steve无时无刻不染发着成熟水蜜桃的气息，诱惑着Bucky把他扒光，操的他除了自己的名字什么都喊不出来。要不是担心Steve太过劳累他早就想这么做了，如今送上门来的水蜜桃哪有不吃的道理。  
Bucky只希望今晚小崽子乖一点，不要哭闹。Steve被扔上床的那一刻身上的睡衣就被Bucky扒了下来。  
吻上Steve水润的唇，双手大力揉搓着Steve因为哺乳而涨的更大的胸，指尖滑过Steve的乳头时Steve就忍不住惊叫出声。  
"嗯？这里变得这么敏感了？" Bucky玩味的看着Steve，学着Thomas喝奶的模样舔弄着Steve的乳尖。  
"不…别，Bucky，乳头那里……敏感，啊，是因为…宝宝…会咬破乳头……"哺乳期的Omega跟本不用特地润滑，仅仅因为Bucky玩弄乳头的缘故后穴里就湿了一片，专属于Omega的液体顺着股缝流出，连睡裤都打湿了。本就饱满的胸部开始分泌乳汁。  
"啧，你以前不是说不在哺乳期没有奶吗？现在有了！"绕是做过不知道多少次了Steve还是为Bucky的挑逗而红了脸。  
"自己看看，我的小奶牛~"说着又大力挤压了一下Steve的胸部，乳汁喷涌而出，将Steve身上弄的一团糟。  
"那还不都怪你，嗯……啊，都是你喂的。"  
"那我要检查一下我的小奶牛被我喂的怎么样。"说着毫不留情的扒光了Steve，仿佛真的开始检查一般，将Steve双腿架到自己肩膀上。  
"嗯，先让我来看看。"将手指插进了已经湿透的小穴，仿佛真的开始检查一般，凑近，随手打开了手机的手电筒，照进湿漉漉的肠道里。"嗯，下次应该买个扩阴器来。"  
"Bucky，不要！天啊！不要看…那里，求你了……Bucky，不要……" 这要比打屁股更让Steve感到羞耻，这种内部，被Bucky视奸的感觉，刺激的Steve分泌出更多的液体，乳汁以及Omega的专属液体都是。  
Bucky全然不理会Steve已经羞的开始哭泣，自顾自的检查着，"嗯，液体分泌充足。"接着又将Steve摆成趴跪的姿势，一手揉搓着丰满的臀部，另一只手伸到前面继续玩弄着Steve敏感到不行的乳尖。  
"看来我的小奶牛，各个方面都很健康。"  
"呜呜呜呜，Bucky，别说了，别说了。" Steve抽抽搭搭的，想要起身去搂住Bucky的脖子，却被Bucky翻过身来压在身下。Steve闭着眼睛直摇头，恳求着Bucky不要在捉弄自己了。后面的小穴因为这些刺激，像是没关掉的水龙头那样源源不断的有水流出，Steve觉得自己要坏掉了，发情期的时候都没有流过这么多。  
Bucky释放这自己的信息素安抚着被自己挑逗到慌乱不安的Steve，感受到alpha的信息素，让Steve慢慢的睁开了眼睛，哺乳期的身体本就比平时敏感许多，哪里还经得起Bucky这样调戏。  
后穴的空虚让Steve难耐的扭动着身体。他已经不想去想自己现在的样子有多淫荡了，乳汁流的满身都是，后穴湿的不成样子，Steve只是庆幸，今晚的Thomas很乖。  
Bucky早早的就知道不要相信Steve在床上的任何眼泪以及任何求饶，这都是一次次血淋淋的经历，事实告诉Bucky Steve没有什么接受不了的。而自己中途停下只会招来Steve事后的白眼。  
将Steve抬起，直接让他坐在自己硬的不行的阴茎上，插入的那刻两人都发出了满足叹息。不用Bucky动作，Steve就自觉的动了起来，在Bucky的阴茎上操着自己。  
"嗯，Bucky，好棒！"意乱情迷之中Steve也不知道自己说了什么。刺激的Bucky直接将人掀翻在床，以雷霆万钧的气势抽插着Steve不满足的小穴。  
"快一点，Bucky，啊啊啊，还要！""啪"的一下Bucky打在了Steve随自己抽插而摇摆的臀肉上。  
"真是一只不满足的小奶牛呢。"  
"嗯，到不如说你满足不了我？"这种时候Steve依然有气死Bucky的本事。  
"嗯？满足不了你？" Bucky倒是被逗笑了，"那你今天不要哭着求饶啊。"说着将Steve用小孩端尿的姿势抱起，因为看不到Bucky的缘故，完全不知道Bucky将会何时发力突袭，而每次抽插都将Steve送上极乐，不一会Steve就射了出来，射在了床头。  
而Bucky的阴茎依旧硬如铁一般，牢牢的嵌在Steve的体内。  
"满足不了你？嗯，自己说说，我这是满足不了你的样子？"说着又将Steve换了个姿势卖力干着他。  
"哼，嗯……不够……不够……" Steve嘴硬的本事也是见长，在床上从来都是不见棺材不落泪。Bucky到也不反驳他。新一轮的抽插下Steve的阴茎又有了抬头姿势。  
Bucky一边抽插着，一边在Steve身上烙下属于自己的痕迹。像是不止疲倦一般，一直操弄着Steve。  
Steve故意夹紧了甬道，挑衅一般的看了Steve一眼。眼角还渗着泪花。然后Steve发现这根本没用，因为自己故意收紧甬道而射精的小Bucky又有了勃起的意思，而且比上一次更大。Steve已经射过几次了，阴茎疲软的挂在那里。  
这个时候Steve才开始惊恐，" Bucky，不要了，不要了……呜"  
"嗯，这就不要了？刚才是谁说我满足不了他的？"  
"我错了，Bucky，啊啊啊啊啊。"又一下精准的戳刺到Steve的敏感点上。  
"不要，别，真的，Bucky，我再也不说了，放过我吧……"  
"嗯？自己说出的话要自己负责哦，现在觉得后悔？晚了。"一把捞回想要逃跑的Steve，固定在自己身下，Bucky就以打桩机的频率一下一下撞击着Steve，Steve的小屁股被撞的通红。  
前端渗出了黄色液体，当Bucky再一次射在Steve体内的时候，Steve已经什么都射不出来了，流出了稀薄的黄色液体。委委屈屈的扑到Bucky怀里，再也不肯把头抬起来，被插到失禁还是头一次。  
"呜呜呜，Bucky不要了，不要了。对不起"  
"还说不说我满足不了你了？"  
"不说了不说了！我错了，只有你能满足我。"这种时候Steve当然是赶紧低头，当然以Steve从来不长记性的情况，下一次多半又是被Bucky操到合不拢腿走不了路才罢休。  
Steve连抬起手指的力气都没有了，任由Bucky抱着他清洗，还是忍不住睡着了。Bucky换了床单，把家里打扫了一下，给Natasha发了短信，拜托她过来照顾Steve几天，他确信Steve至少得有两三天才能恢复过来。临走之前再一次检查了所有的东西，确保Steve不用自己去超市买东西。  
悄悄的走到Thomas的房间，亲了亲自己的儿子，"今天挺乖，知道配合你老爹。"睡梦中的Thomas砸吧了一下嘴巴，算是回应了。  
Steve挣扎着从床上醒来的时候Bucky早就已经走了，床头贴着Bucky给他写的便利贴。  
Natasha庆幸Bucky没让她看见一个赤裸上身的Steve。  
看见Natasha的一瞬间Steve就红了脸，Natasha连翻白眼的力气都没有了，"不告诉我我也知道你们昨晚经历了什么。"  
"叮" Steve拿起床边的手机，Bucky给他发了他昨晚浑身赤裸，不满Bucky的吻痕以及乳汁，后穴还分泌着液体的图。  
"看看你自己，多美味"  
Steve全身的血液都涌到了脸上，迅速的关闭手机，绝望的呻吟一声，他发誓，他在也不挑战Bucky的"底线"了。  
Bucky怎么也想不到半个月后回到家中会面临这样的状况。一个瘦了多，眼睛里布满血丝，崩溃到哭泣的Steve。要是他早知道这个，绝不会离开Steve去出这个任务。


End file.
